


Sanders Sides (Behind the Camera)

by I_love_cookies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Light Sides, Tags will change as the story progresses, They're all sides in this one, Yes I tagged Sympathetic Light Sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_cookies/pseuds/I_love_cookies
Summary: THIS WORK IS NOT ORIGINAL! It was inspired by this beauty:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihIBx_wUBIY&t=6sEvery chapter in this story is inspired by that video. Go watch it. You'll like it.To not give away spoilers, it's just what's happening behind the camera with the Sides. It's NOT a bunch of one-shots, as much as it might seem like that.
Kudos: 12





	Sanders Sides (Behind the Camera)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one! Like said in the summary, this is a story, although at the beggining it might not seem like that. Yes, there is a plot, and yes, there will be a "bad" guy and fighting and dis-trust and what not. Don't worry about that right now.   
> One note- There will be no ships whatsoever in this story. If you wanna take something as platonic or romantic, fine, but I will not write anyone as any kind of ship.  
> Having said all that, here's the story!  
> *There is mild cursing in this story. Heck, Frick, shit, and hell will show up. You have been warned.

"Until next time! Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals!" Thomas said, finishing off with his signature outro.

"Bravo, Bravo!" Roman said, popping up from behind the brown couch, in his usual spot. 

"Amazing, Splendid Job!" Roman cheered, proud of himself and Thomas. 

"Aww, thanks Roman! It's all thanks to you, you know! You and all of the other sides, of course." Thomas replied back, casting a glance at the said side.

"Was it beautiful?" Virgil said in a menacing tone, popping in his usual spot by the stairs. "Or was it a complete disaster? How many people actually want to look at this content? What if-"

"Virgil, do us both a favor and shut up, please." Roman butted in, with the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice. "We both know that there are tons of people on the internet who get inspired and adore Thomas's content!"

"But what if those people don't actually enjoy Thomas's content? What if Thomas is wasting all his time on these useless videos, only to learn that no one actually enjoys watching them? What if his account gets deleted, or the video doesn't save, or, or-"

At this point, Thomas was starting to slightly panic because of Virgil's rants. He knew that it wasn't rational to think like that, but what could he do?!? It wasn't that much of a help either that Roman was slightly fuming in the background, looking as if he were about to knock Virgil over to get him to shut up.

Can you guess what happened next?

Roman jumped up and, quite literally, pounced on Virgil, his hands lightly grasping Virgil's hoodie-covered shoulders, his legs curling around Virgil's knees, and his head lightly bonking against Virgil's. The sudden weight of Roman caused Virgil to fall sideways, which caused Roman to fall sideways on top of Virgil as well. Before the two of them could fall to their death on the hard tile floor, Roman snapped his fingers and a small, soft, white mattress flew under them.

Roman scrambled off of Virgil and jumped off the mattress, looking sheepishly at Virgil. The mentioned side currently had his face shoved into the fluffy mattress. Slowly, his head turned, alongside his body, and the eyes that looked up at Roman were not friendly at all. They held a glare so fierce that it seemed anyone who gazed into them would immediately freeze up and die

Which is exactly what Roman did. He took one look at Virgil's "If I find you I will tear you apart LIMB by LIMB" face, did a complete 180, and sprinted like he was running for his life. Which he probably was. Virgil immediately leapt off the mattress, and followed behind Virgil, screaming "YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"

During this whole minute of mattress-summoning and deadly-glares, Thomas had stood there, shock evident on his face. He managed to shake himself out of it when he heard a loud "LANGUAGE!" from Patton, in the direction of where Roman and Virgil had run off.

Shaking his head, Thomas was about to head out the door to his bedroom, when he heard a loud voice ask,

"What's the news, Roman stole a Nightmare After Christmas Poster from Virgil?"

Thomas turned around to acknowledge his new visitor, Remus, who seemed to visit Thomas more and more everyday, but not quite as annoyingly as the first time. Thomas was starting to warm up to Remus, and it seemed Remus wasn't being as....intrusive and disgusting as he had been the first time Thomas had met him. 

"I just wish it was that simple." Thomas answered, looking towards the T.V where Remus had popped in. 

"Hmmm...Is Virgil going to kill Roman?" Remus asked, gazing away from Thomas.

"You know, after what happened with the two of them, I'd say there's a pretty good chance of that."

Thomas immediately regretted his words as he saw the expression on Remus's face change as fast as a light-bulb.

"I'm going to go help Virgil then, if you don't mind. I've always thought Roman could use a little bit of killing." Remus said, snickering, before teleporting away

"Wait no don-" Thomas looked around, sighing, realizing that Remus had already left.

"What the heck is wrong with me right now?" Thomas asked, more to himself then anyone else. 

Patton popped up, his grey cat hoodie loosely wrapped around his shoulders, and his glasses slightly lopsided on his face.

"Last time I checked, you were a-okay Mister!" Patton said as his greeting

"Thanks Patton." Thomas replied, smiling as he looked over to Patton.

Thomas was about to say something else to Patton, probably a comment about what the three (Roman, Remus, and Virgil) were doing, when both of them heard a scream in the opposite direction, followed by a "Remus!" Both Patton and Thomas's heads snapped up in the direction of the noise, and they shared a look before Patton ran off towards the trio screaming "None of you better have any weapons when I get there!"

Thomas sighed (again), rubbing his temples and closing his eyes. He heard muffled sounds of fighting before a "NO KNIVES" was heard from Patton, followed by the sound of a knife hitting a wall. Thomas wondered if he should be worried, deciding that he just didn't have the energy to deal with it right now. They would be alright, wouldn't they? Could the sides even die randomly like that? Could the sides attack and potentially kill each other? But what would the effects on him be then? Would he just get a new side for those traits, or would those traits just leave Thomas.

Thomas shook his head, trying to get rid of the random and unexplainable thoughts that were drifting through his head. Too tired to deal with them, Thomas muttered, "I need a nap."

As if the universe had heard him and had decided to curse him with more bad luck, Remy showed up at that exact moment, with his black jacket draped carelessly over his shoulder, a not-too-wrinkled white shirt on it underneath. His brown hair was exactly like Thomas, but Remy's hair was ruffled, and had a dash of orange under one of his bangs. He held a large cup of Starbucks coffee in one hand, and a phone with earbuds connected to it in another. He was wearing dark sunglasses that blocked his eye-bags and half-lidded eyes.

Remy pulled his sunglasses off, putting them on the top of his head, and flicked one earbud out of his ear. He looked Thomas straight in the eyes, with an expression that clearly said "I'm done with life." and stated "Nope!" popping his p, before he plugged his earbud back in and walked out of the room.

Thomas stared after him with the most annoyed expression ever, silently wondering why Remy had to torture him with staying awake. Before Thomas could think about summoning Remy again and forcing him to let Thomas sleep, Thomas heard a quiet "If you need to pick up a human head, use two hands. It's much heavier than you think it is." Thomas, just too tired to even think about why Remus would need to tell someone that, simply plopped himself onto the couch, hoping that Remy might have a little bit of sympathy and let him sleep for a bit.

-In the mindscape-

"I promise not to tackle Virgil to make him shut up because he's saying annoying shit that is making my ears bleed with insulting phrases."

Patton gave Roman a look before moving his gaze to the next person in line, who happened to be Remus.

"I promise not to stab someone in the arm and then proceed to turn them into a chicken so that the knife would go through their body and hopefully kill them."

Patton gave Remus a satisfied look, and was about to move on to Virgil, before Remus added in

"Unless it's Roman. Then I will definitely do that."

Patton shared another one of his "disappointed dad" looks that Remus shrugged off, before turning to Virgil.

"I promise not to torment Remus and Roman with 1-foot spiders that I end up being afraid of."

Patton gave a little shudder before nodding to each of them in turn.

Before Roman could say something, probably something about how his brother was ugly, Logan popped up.

He was wearing his standard dark blue shirt with an ash gray striped tie, his glasses on completely straight. His hair looked almost identical to Thomas's, with the only difference being that Logan's hair was more combed, and the dash of blue was tucked behind his left ear.

"Have any of you seen Remy?" Logan asked, referring to the sleep side.

"No, why?" Roman answered him

Logan sighed before answering in an annoyed voice- "Thomas is watching Office Bloopers. Again."

"And...?" Remus asked, confused as to why it was such a problem.

"He needs some sleep!" Logan fired back, holding his head.

Roman, Remus, and Virgil all shared a look before screaming back, "HE NEEDS SOME MILK!" remembering the vine they had been forced to watch a few days ago.

Facepalming, Logan muttered an annoyed "I'm surrounded by complete idiots."

The four referred sides simply gave cheeky smiles before starting up strange conversations between themselves.

Deceit faded in, wearing a gray hoodie, with his black cape on top. His bowler hat was replaced by a simple, soft and comfy hat instead. He was wearing skinny black jeans, white converse, and his snake scales were slightly more on the pale side. "You spoke for all of us on that."

The confused Logan turned to the newly-appeared Deceit and asked, "How could I speak for anyone but myself?"

Deceit looked down, and shook his head, before turning back to Logan and trying to explain to him the concept of modern language, while Remus and Virgil had a quick conversation about who would end up victorious in the "battle" between the two.


End file.
